Johnny's Beating
by Flag
Summary: Yes, as the title says, it's the story of Johnny's beating, by the Soc's, before the Outsiders began. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N- Please review if you read it. It's not one of my favorite things I've ever written, but it's alright. Please review!

As I walked towards the empty lot, I couldn't help but wonder why all the bad things in life had to happen to me. Sure, everyone had their share of bad luck, but I couldn't help but feel that I'd had more than my fair share of it. My parents are poor, abusive and neglectful, but I could handle that if it wasn't for the damn Soc's. I get the feeling they've been following me around for day's, but it's probably my over-active imagination. I thought I would be safe to play a little football though, since this isn't the Soc's side of town.

Darry always says Ponyboy doesn't use his head, but I think I beat him by a mile. How stupid can a person get? Walking outside, alone, unarmed, to an empty lot with no one around anywhere? Yeah, that was pretty stupid, but it wouldn't be so bad if I had been paying attention. And the Soc's hadn't told me a few day's ago that they would get me when I least expect it. They did.

I was picking up the football when they grabbed me. How had I not heard them coming? They grabbed my arms at the elbow and roughly pulled me up until I was standing. As soon as I managed to plant me feet on the ground, they kicked my knee's out from under me. I fell to the ground and they let me fall, laughing. I felt myself being pulled up again.

I felt something cold and sharp against my neck and realized they must have a knife.

"Yeah, you want to die don't you, you fucking Greaser? Yeah, is that it? Is that why you're out on your own, even after we told you we would get you the other day? Is that it? Eh? You want to die? Answer me you fucking Greaser!" His voice got louder as he spoke. Even if I never saw his face, I would never be able to forget his deep voice.

I felt the knife being removed from my neck as someone kicked me in the back so I hit the ground again. They seemed to have a game going, get me up and kick me down as many times as possible. I groaned, turned over and sat up, but the second I did I wished I hadn't. It was worse than I had thought. I had thought there were two of them, maybe three if I was unlucky. I had counted five by the time I got kicked in the face. My head hit the ground.

"Thought you'd be smart, eh Greaser? Get a look at us so you could tell your friends who we are? Well, I've got news for you, you fucking Greaser. One; Greasers aren't smart and they never will be." He knelt beside me, grabbed my collar and pulled until I was sitting. "Two; you aren't going to see you're friends anymore." I briefly saw three silver rings before they came in contact with the side of my head. I felt my ear split and I knew I was bleeding. He hit me four more times before anyone spoke again.

"Want to know why, Greaser? Want to know why you aren't going to see your friends anymore?" another voice asked. They were close now, circled around me so I couldn't escape if I tried. "Because you're all dead after this. Yeah, all your friends too. Because of you, you fucking greaser." He stepped towards me and took out a gun. I thought maybe I would be lucky and he would just do it. He put it to my temple and I closed my eyes. I could hear it cock, but then I felt it being pulled away from my head. "Naw, too easy. You're all going to have to suffer." I opened my eyes to see the bottom of a shoe just before it hit my face.

I probably should have been more afraid for myself at the time, but I was worried about the gang. I was pretty sure they were bluffing, but what if they actually did kill them all just because they hated me?

I was being pulled up by the collar again, but this time until I was standing. I could see 5 Soc's. I realized there must be at least 6 though, when one of them pulled my arms behind my back and held them. I knew I was really doing to get it now.

At any given point in the next five minutes, there was never less than two people hitting me at once. The guy holding my arms kept puling harder and harder, and I was sure he would soon dislocate my shoulder. I could only think of two things, however; the guys rings that kept cutting my face, and if I would ever see my friends again.

I started screaming. I know I screamed for help, but I also started screaming things I never thought I would hear myself say. I was using the kind of language my dad uses, but it was directed at the Soc's.

Apparently, they didn't like what they were being called. The assault became more vicious. They moved onto the rest of my body as well, not only my head. Before long, I could feel blood coming out of my side where they had cut me. I opened my eyes for a brief second while the punches subsided and saw one of their shirts had my blood on it.

"Thought that was pretty smart, screaming, didn't you Greaser? Yeah, well no one's here to hear you. No one's going to hear you scream ever again. They're all going to die… you're going to die." They stopped and dropped me to the ground. I thought they might go away and leave me to bleed to death. I could hardly open my eyes now, so I kept them shut. I was sure they were leaving, I could hear no noise…

No such luck. I felt a cool metal blasé being pressed against my face, but this time it didn't leave, like it had when they threatened me before. I felt it being pressed into my face and I could feel myself starting to bleed. He kept pressing in on place, I could feel it going deeper and deeper. Finally, he moved on, slicing my face deeply on a diagonal across my cheek. I could feel my skin split as he moved the knife.

"Yeah, that's just a taster," someone said. I'm pretty sure that's the only time that voice spoke to me the entire night. I felt a boot come in contact with my ribs repeatedly, and I couldn't help but scream as I felt them break.

"What, you don't like that, Greaser? There's plenty more where that came from." It was the guy with the rings, I would never forget how deep his voice was. I felt myself being kicked again, in the ribs. I kept my eyes closed and tried not to scream.

"Yeah, we're going to let you bleed… most painful way." I heard a bottle smash and dreaded what was coming. I felt it press into my stomach as it started turning. I was thankful it didn't go as feel as I thought it would, but I knew I was bleeding there as well. "Look at the blood… surprised it's not grease… Yeah, you're friends'll get that too… maybe use this bottle, with your blood on it." People were hitting me as he talked. "Maybe we should hit you with the care, bet that would hurt really bad."

"We could hang him from a tree, give his friends a little surprise before we get them too." I wanted to scream and cry, but maybe if I stayed still they'd think I was dead and leave.

"We could drown him, you know, when they notice he's missing they'd probably think to look by the lake."

"Or we could.." I felt a knife being pressed under my ribs. "Leave him to drown in his own blood." Hearing ways for them to kill me wouldn't be so bad if they would just stop hitting me as they talked about it. I felt the knife being pulled away, and I was thankful they didn't cut me any worse with it.

"We aren't done, Greaser," the guy with the deep voice said. He hit me four more times before it stopped. Everything stopped. I think I remember hearing an engine start, but it might have been in my delusional head.

I don't know how long I was laying bleeding on the ground for, but the longer I layed the more worried I got. Dying seemed like a real possibility. I was bleeding so bad… but I didn't want to die, even being in so much pain. That's why I couldn't let myself go unconscious, because I might never wake up. And what if they came back?

I felt my thoughts coming and going, but there was nothing I could do about it. I'd had enough concussions to know what was happening, my father had given me plenty. I was cold, tired, and even though I was laying on the ground, I was dizzy. I wanted to give in and sleep, but I couldn't. What if I never saw my friends again?

I didn't have to worry for long. I heard someone call my name. I guess they were a lot closer than I thought, because I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself starting to doze, but I wasn't worried. I recognized these voices; I was safe.


End file.
